The present invention relates to a boom curtain which includes readily detachable/attachable component portions or sections which can be used to assemble a boom curtain having a desired configuration, as well as a containment/exclusion booms containing such a boom curtain and methods for assembling the same.
Containment/exclusion booms can be used to filter water or to restrict the flow of debris and contaminants from one side of the boom to the other. Such contaminants can include any debris or marine or aquatic life, as well as silt which is laden with bacteria. Because containment/exclusion booms are used in bodies of water where some degree of contamination exists, it is a common problem to have fouling of the boom curtain fabric. This fouling sometimes requires the boom to be removed from the site in its entirety and another boom installed. This is time consuming and expensive. Containment/exclusion booms can also be installed where boat and ship traffic can cause damage. It would be very beneficial, therefore, to be able to replace these fouled, contaminated, or damaged sections of the containment/exclusion boom on site, either while still deployed in the marine environment or after the boom has been removed from the body of water but still at the deployment location.
The present invention overcomes these and other deficiencies in the art.
A first aspect of the present invention relates to a boom curtain section formed of one or more sheets of flexible material that allow the flow of water therethrough, the one or more sheets of flexible material having an upper edge, a lower edge, and opposed lateral edges; and a first zipper element secured to the one or more sheets of flexible material adjacent a portion of the length of both lateral edges, wherein the first zipper element adjacent one or both lateral edges is disposed for mating engagement with a corresponding zipper element adjacent a lateral edge of an adjoining curtain section.
A second aspect of the present invention relates to a boom curtain including two or more curtain sections according to the first aspect of the present invention, wherein the zipper element adjacent a lateral edge of each curtain section is engaged with a corresponding zipper element adjacent a lateral edge of an adjoining curtain section.
A third aspect of the present invention relates to a boom system including a boom curtain according to the second aspect of the present invention. Specifically, the boom system can include a support system which can be positioned in a body of water, wherein the upper edge of the two or more curtain sections are connected to the support system; and means, connected to the lower edge of the two or more curtain sections, for maintaining at least the lower edges thereof substantially against the floor of a body of water upon introduction of the boom system into the body of water.
A fourth aspect of the present invention relates to a method of assembling a boom system that includes: assembling a boom curtain according to the second aspect of the present invention by connecting together mating zipper elements from adjoining curtain sections; connecting the upper edge of each curtain section to a support system which can be positioned in a body of water; and connecting the lower edge of each curtain section to means for maintaining at least the lower edges thereof substantially against the floor of a body of water upon introduction of the boom system into the body of water.
A fifth aspect of the present invention relates to an upper boom curtain section that includes: one or more sheets of flexible material that allow the flow of water therethrough, the one or more sheets of flexible material having an upper edge, a lower edge, and opposed lateral edges, the upper edge being adapted and configured for connection to a support system, and zipper elements secured to the one or more sheets of flexible material adjacent a portion of the length of both lateral edges and the lower edge, wherein each of the zipper elements is disposed for mating engagement with a corresponding zipper element adjacent an edge of an adjoining curtain section.
A sixth aspect of the present invention relates to a lower boom curtain section that includes: one or more sheets of flexible material that allow the flow of water therethrough, the one or more sheets of flexible material having an upper edge, a lower edge, and opposed lateral edges, the lower edge being adapted and configured for connection to an anchor or ballast; and zipper elements secured to the one or more sheets of flexible material adjacent a portion of the length of both lateral edges and the upper edge, wherein each of the zipper elements is disposed for mating engagement with a corresponding zipper element adjacent an edge of an adjoining curtain section.
A seventh aspect of the present invention relates to a main boom curtain section formed of one or more sheets of flexible material that allow the flow of water therethrough and having upper and lower edges and opposed lateral edges, the boom curtain section including a first zipper element secured to the one or more sheets of flexible material adjacent a portion of the length of both lateral edges and the upper and lower edges, wherein the first zipper element adjacent the lateral edges and upper and lower edges are disposed for mating engagement with a corresponding zipper element adjacent an edge of an adjoining curtain section.
An eight aspect of the present invention relates to a boom curtain including two or more upper curtain sections, two or more lower curtain sections, and two or more main curtain sections connected together to form a boom curtain.
A ninth aspect of the present invention relates to a boom system including a boom curtain according to the eighth aspect of the present invention. Specifically, the boom system can include a support system which can be positioned in a body of water, wherein the two or more upper curtain sections are connected to the support system; and means, connected to the two or more lower curtain sections, for maintaining at least the lower edges thereof substantially against the floor of a body of water upon introduction of the boom system into the body of water.
A tenth aspect of the present invention relates to a method of assembling a boom system including: assembling a boom curtain according to the ninth aspect of the present invention by connecting together mating zipper elements from adjacent curtain sections; connecting each upper curtain section to a support system which can be positioned in a body of water; and connecting each lower curtain section to means for maintaining the lower edges thereof substantially against the floor of a body of water upon introduction of the boom system into the body of water.
Because the different sections of the boom curtain, whether a single curtain section according to the first aspect of the present invention or modular curtain sections according to the fifth, sixth, or seventh aspects of the present invention, are readily connected or disconnected from one another, the configuration of the boom curtain can be adjusted during assembly or repair for particular demands of the site where the boom itself is installed. This overcomes numerous difficulties which can be encountered during installation of the boom for the first time, as well as numerous difficulties which can be encountered during boom curtain repair. For example, the entire boom curtain no longer needs to be replaced or repaired by removing the entire boom (or part thereof) from the body of water in which it is deployed. Instead, only a portion in need of repair is removed and then replaced. This can significantly decrease the amount of time and effort required to effect such a repair, providing significant cost saving both in materials and labor. As a result of time savings, it may be possible to minimize the shutdown of systems which require use of the boom (i.e., such as water intake systems).
Thus, the boom is relatively simple to assemble, providing fewer failure points, faster deployment, less on-site equipment, lower on-site labor requirements, and safer assembly conditions. Other advantages of the invention include flexibility and increased ability to customize boom systems using modular components.